This invention relates generally to grill devices and, more particularly, to a portable grilling apparatus for powering an electrical heating element with a rechargeable battery removably received in a power adapter.
Grilling meat products on an outdoor grill has become a favored activity for many people—some on a year round basis. In fact, the activity of “tail-gating” in the parking lot prior to sporting events such as baseball or football games has become almost a ritual for many sports enthusiasts. This activity, however, requires significant preparation and planning and, unfortunately, is not possible during all sporting or leisure activities. Activities that include mobility and frequent movement away from electricity may not be suitable for grilling. For instance, grilling has not been feasible while moving about a golf course. Nor has it been possible to grill while boating. Other examples where grilling has not historically been possible are numerous and may include long distance highway travel, hiking, off-road riding of motorcycles and 4-wheelers, or the like.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for powering ovens or grills with power sources other than traditional AC electrical current. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices have not presented a truly portable solution to grilling that enables users who are “on the move” in a vehicle to enjoy the grilling experience. In addition, the existing devices and proposals have not presented a portable grill that is safe, secure, and efficient when used in a moving vehicle.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable grilling apparatus that may be held securely and safely in a moving vehicle. Further, it would be desirable to have a portable grilling apparatus having a power adapter configured for using rechargeable batteries from various rechargeable cordless tools. In addition, it would be desirable to have a portable grilling apparatus that is energy efficient for keeping meat products warm and to grill enough food for multiple persons before battery energy is expended.